This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The research plan for INBRE 2 in Idaho envisions the inclusion of nine higher education institutions in the state, but with the level of commitment commensurate with the culture and mission of each university. For example, Boise State University which has a research mission has faculty who participate as either Project Leaders or Investigators. NNU, on the other hand, with a greater emphasis on teaching in its mission has faculty whose primary role is as Student Research Mentor.